The Last Time or is it?
by phoenixgrl113
Summary: This is just a short one shot about an engaged Bella cheating with her boss, Edward. Let me know what you think :)


_**A/N: Hey everybody! So this is my first real attempt at writing a scene like this so please be kind, but feel free to make suggestions. This is only going to be a one shot. Maybe in the future I might write a prequel for it, but not right now. So yeah, read and enjoy!**_

The party was coming to a close. The guests were slowly leaving, ready to go home and call it a night. I couldn't blame them, it was almost 1:30 a.m. and I was pretty tired myself. I knew, however, that I wouldn't be getting too much sleep tonight, if any.

"You ready to go hon?" I turned towards my fiance, Jacob, as he wrapped a arm around my waist. Before I could answer, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Goosebumps rose on my skin and I knew, without a doubt, that _he_ was standing behind me.

"Isabella," The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. Oh hell, he could have said it was raining outside and it still would send shivers down my spine. That's just how my body reacted to his voice.

I turned towards the man behind me, my boss, Mr. Edward Cullen. Edward was the most beautiful person to walk this earth. He was voted America's #1 most eligible bachelor. He was the CEO of Cullen Enterprises, and I, Isabella Swan, was his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" I asked him. I noticed his eyes grow just the tiniest bit darker when I said his name. Edward insisted on me calling him by his first name, but I didn't feel it was appropriate to call him his first name, except in my head.

"I know it's late, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind staying here for a while longer. I have some work I need to get done by tomorrow and I could use some help with it." Edward explained.

"Oh," I looked at Jacob hoping he wouldn't make a fuss about this, but I knew it didn't matter what he said, I was staying here with Edward. Jacob wasn't even looking at me, though. He was glaring at Edward. "Jacob, you don't mind do you? I'll be home before you wake up, I promise."

"Yeah," He reluctantly pulled his gaze from Edward and turned to me with a dissapointed look. "That's fine Isabella, I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Jacob turned and walked away.

It was another 10 minutes before the top floor of Cullen Enterprises was empty, save for me and Edward of course. As soon as the last guest was in the elevatore, Edward's hand gripped my elbow and pulled me into his office.

Slamming the door behind us, he immediately had me pinned to the wall. His normally green eyes were now so dark, I couldn't see any color in them.

"You... are such a tease." He growled at me, before his lips attacked my neck. A low moan escaped from my lips and I could feel Edward smirking against my neck as he continued to kiss, suck, and nibble it.

"I... have no idea... what you... are ta- _ahh-_ talking about." I panted breathlessly, moaning as his lips moved lower towards my collarbone. All too soon he pulled away from me, smirking.

"Oh no?" He asked, sarcastically, his fingers, brushing against the material of my dress. "First, you wear this, scrap of fabric you call a 'dress', and don't think I didn't notice how you wiggled your ass when you knew I was looking. Then, you let that _mutt _put his hands on you, knowing that we both wished they were my hands. You're telling me you have absolutely no idea what you do to me?"

As he asked this last question, he ground his cloth covered cock against my center, making me whimper with need.

"You picked out the dress." I pointed out, refusing to be blamed for that one. It wasn't my fault he picked out a short, midnight blue, strapless dress for me to wear tonight, even though he knew what it would do to him.

"Ah, yes, but you picked out the shoes. The high heels and the short length of your dress make your legs look like they go on for miles." He groaned, sliding a hand up one of my legs. He stopped just as he reached the hem of the dress. "I swear, when I saw the mutt putting his lips on your neck- _Argh!- _I could have killed him. And you didn't even try to stop him Isabella. Why? Were you trying to make me jealous?"

I shook my head, the possessiveness in his voice making me speechless.

"No? I think you were Isabella." He smirked, teasingly. He leaned closer to me so his lips were right by my ear and in a low voice, he continued, "I think you wanted me to get jealous. You wanted me to walk over there and claim what was mine, in front of everybody. Is that right Isabella? Did you want me to claim you? Maybe drag you to my office and fuck you so good that you would scream my name for everyone to hear? Not even your fiance would doubt who you belong to. And you do belong to me, don't you Isabella? Say you're mine... say it."

One hand was now traveling under my dress, closer to my center, while the other hand was massaging my breasts through my dress.

"Edward, please," I whimped as his finger swiped across my damp panties.

"Oh, it's Edward now, is it? What happened to Mr. Cullen and sir?" He asked, teasingly as his finger hooked into my panties, slowly pulling them off me before throwing them behind him.

"Please." I moaned. I placed my hands in his hair, trying to pull him forward for a kiss. But he wasn't having that. He quickly grabbed both my hands in his hand that was massaging my breasts and slammed them over my head, pinning them there.

"Tsk, tsk Isabella. You know better than to try to control this." he chuckled lowly. "Now, how about we take off this dress? As lovely as it is, I much prefer you naked. Don't move your hands Isabella."

His hand released mine, but I didn't dare move them. He was right, I didn't control this, he did. He was always in control, of everything, including me. His hands gripped the hem of my dress and slowly started to lift it. He was taking too long. I wanted the dress off, but he was teasing me. His knuckles lightly grazed my skin as the dress rose higher and higher. Just as I was about to say 'fuck it' and rip the fabric off me, he slid it over my head and threw the dress across the room. Next came my bra. Without waisting another moment, he reach behind me and unclasped my bra before removing it and throwing it as well.

"Beautiful." I heard him mumble as he took in my naked form. His own clothes were quickly discarded before he pressed himself up against me.

"Feel that Isabella?" He whispered huskily in my ear, grinding his cock against me once again. I could only moan in response. "_That_ is the difference between me and your fiance. _That _is not a _boy's_ dick. It's all man babe."

With that said, his head dipped down to capture my lips with his. No longer able to resist, I brought my hands down, tangling my fingers in his hair. I could feel him smirk against my lips, but he didn't pull away or otherwise stop me.

One of his hands gripped my hip while the other traveled down to my pussy. I jerked in surprise as I felt his finger run lightly over my clit before he slowly pushed it into me. He released my lips and stared down at me.

"Always so wet for me, aren't you?" He groaned. I moaned, nodding my head as he pulled his finger out of me before thrusting it back it in a slow, torturous pace. I looked up at him, pouting, as he smirked down at me. He knew what he was doing to me. "What's wrong? You need something else? Something bigger?"

I nodded my head, bringing one of my hands down towards his cock, but he grabbed my hand before I could reach him. He was still smirking at me, but now he stopped moving his finger altogether.

"You want me don't you, Isabella?" He questioned, still with that damn smirk on his face. I whimpered in reply, nodding my head. "Then tell me what I want to hear."

"Wh-what?" I asked, forgetting what he had said earlier. He leaned in towards me once again, his lips brushing against my ear.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Edward." I whispered, breathlessly.

"Damn right." He growled. He pulled his finger out of me, but before I could whimper about the loss, he quickly slammed his cock into me. "You are mine Isabella! No one else can touch you like this! No one else can make you feel like this!"

"Edward!" I cried out, feeling my orgasm building.

"That's right baby. Edward. Only Edward. No one else." He panted, continuing to slam into me, hitting that spot deep inside me.

Stars bursts in front of my eyes as I cried to Edward's name once more. In the back of my mind, I could hear Edward calling out my name as well, but I was too far gone to notice. When I came down from my orgasm induced high, the first thing I saw was Edward's green eyes staring at me.

"Hi." I said shyly, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Hi." He chuckled.

As we got cleaned up and put our clothes on, I couldn't stop the guilt from sinking in. I was engaged to Jake and here I was in my boss' office redressing after the most amazing sex of my life. This has been going on for a while now, but with my wedding day getting closer and closer, I know I need to end this.

"Edward." I said softly, he looked up from his desk where he was already sitting, fully dressed, looking over some papers. "This evening... I-I wasn't... I mean this isn't... We can't-"

"Isabella? What's wrong?" He asked. Taking a deep sigh, I let it out.

"I let Jacob kiss me and touch when I knew you were looking-"

"I know, you wanted to make me jealous." The corners of his lips quirked up.

"No. That's not why." I shook my head. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I did it because... Edward, I'm getting married to Jacob. In less than a month I will be Mrs. Jacob Black. I was hoping you would understand that by not shying away from Jacob's touch, I was telling you who I was choosing."

My gaze fell to the ground, unable to look at Edward any longer.

"Why did you stay after then?" His voice was quiet. I chanced a look at him, but he was looking at the papers on his desk again.

"To explain why this has to stop. I like you Edward, I really, really do, way more than I should ever like another guy, but I love Jacob. I can't keep doing this to him. I should be at home with him, right now. I should be laying beside him in our bed. I want to keep this job Edward, but I understand if I don't. I want you to understand though, if you let me keep my job, all the flirting and the texts and the sex, it all has to stop." I sighed.

It was quiet for a moment. Edward was still staring at his papers, not saying anything to me. After a few minutes of him not saying anything, I took that as him dismissing me. Biting my lip, I turned and walked to the door. Before I walked out of his office, I looked back once more.

"I'll come by tomorrow to clean out my desk. I'm sorry Edward, truely I am." With that, I quickly left his office, almost running towards the elevators.

I repeatedly pushed the button for the elevator, hoping it would make it come faster. I could feel the tears coming, but I didn't want to break down where Edward might hear me. I was honest when I told him I liked him more than I should. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him, which is another reason I had to end it. Edward doesn't love anybody and if I kept this up I would only end up with a broken heart. Besides, I can't love two men at the same time, it just doesn't work like that.

Finally the stupid elevator doors opened and I stepped inside. I pushed the button of the lobby waiting impatiently for the doors to shut so I could finally cry. Just before the doors were fully shut, an arm stuck between the doors, causing them to open back up, revealing Edward. His chest moved up and down like he was breathing really heavy and his eyes had a wild look in them.

"No." He said, still standing in the way of the doors so they wouldn't close.

"No?" I asked, shaking my head in confusion. What did he mean no?

"No. No to you leaving, no to you ending this, and absolutely no to you marrying Jacob." I opened my mouth to argue, but he raised his hand, stopping me. "I love you Isabella. I know you think that I am incapable of love, but I'm not. I love you and I want you. I refuse to allow you go home to another man. This is more than just a quick fuck or an affair, Isabella, and you mean way more to mean than just another one of my employees. I love you and I'm not letting you end this, not now, not ever."

He took a step inside the elevator, letting the doors close as he pushed me against the wall.

"And I know you love me." He whispered before his lips descended on mine. I knew then that this would never be over between us and I didn't want it to be.


End file.
